Flowable formulations of pesticides provide a method for applying water insoluble pesticides in an aqueous spray that avoids the handling of solid formulations such as wettable powders and granules. Aqueous based flowable compositions further avoid the use of organic solvent based flowables and emulsifiable concentrate compositions.
While aqueous flowable formulations of pesticides which are applied in aqueous sprays are highly desirable, gelling, caking and settling are major problems which are frequently encountered with this type of formulation.
These and other desirable features of flowable pesticide formulation and the difficulties encountered in preparing them are summarized in U.S. Pat. No. 4,348,385, which describe flowable pesticide formulations in selected solvents, which are miscible with water, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,071,617 describes aqueous based flowable pesticide formulations, which utilize vinyl alcohol/vinyl acetate polymers to obtain stability under mixing conditions.
It is an object of this invention to provide stable, aqueous flowable concentrate compositions of pesticides and a method for preparing said compositions.